Always Me
by StalkerApples1
Summary: What if one year after Edward left,Hermione goes to live with her and Bella's father in Forks, the Cullen's come back after Edward couldn't stay away from Bella anymore, mistake Hermione for Bella, and Hermione falls in love with her sister's ex. R&R plz!
1. Forks could never replace Hogwarts!

**This is my first fanfiction so please, no flames, R&R!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyers own it all, I'm merely manipultaing their characters to how I see fit, :P, I DO own, the plot and Alariah Cullen :)**

Always_ Me…_

I stepped off the plane onto my 4inch Gucci heels, I could hear Bella, saying in my mind, "_Come on Hermione! Why are you wearing those! You'll trip and be a laughing stock!_" I sighed, oh, how I missed Hogwarts, and surprisingly my twin sister, Isabella Granger. I had left to stay with my muggle father Charles, or Charlie as he went by in this little, gloomy town of Forks. I shuddered when I realised Kari, my jet black owl, would be so out of place here where the owls were all brown, I felt so much of her displeasure that it wasn't funny, "_Ew, I hate brown! Pink is so much prettier!_" Bella had better stay out of my head before I owled Professor Snape, to ask for Occlumency lessons! I looked around for Charles, my brown curls flipping around my neck, my wand, which was sitting in my shoe, could've put it in an elastic band, but I do have a muggle reputation to uphold. So, with that thought in mind, I grabbed my "iPod" and placed the earphones into my ears.

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday,_

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_and they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world that I'm coming…_

_**Back where I belong,**_

_**Yeah I never felt so strong**_

_**(I'm back baby)**_

_**I feel like there's nothing that I can't try,**_

_**And if you with me put your hands high,**_

_**(put your hands high)**_

_**If you ever lost a light before,**_

_**This ones for you**_

_**And you, the dreams are for you.**_

_**I hear "The Tears of a Clown"**_

_**I hate that song,**_

_**I feel like they talking to me when it comes on,**_

_**Another day, another dawn,**_

_**Another Keisha, nice to meet ya,**_

_**Get the math, I'm gone,**_

_**What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on,**_

_**It's easy to be Puff, it's harder to be Sean,**_

_**What if they twins ask, why I ain't marry their mum?**_

_**(Why, damn!)**_

_**How do I respond?**_

_**What if my stares me in the eye,**_

_**With a face like my own,**_

_**And says he wants to be like me when he's grown,**_

_**Sh*t! But I ain't finished growing!**_

_**Another night the inevitable prolongs,**_

_**Just tell Taneka and Taresha that I'll be better in the morn'**_

_**Another lie that I carry on,**_

_**I need to get back to the place where I belong!**_

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday,_

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_and they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world that I'm coming…_

"_**A House Is Not a Home" I really hate this song,**_

_**Is a house really a home, when your loved ones is gone?**_

_**And n*ggas got the nerve to blame you for it,**_

_**And you know you woulda taken the bullet if you saw it,**_

_**But you felt it and still feel it,**_

_**And money can't make up for it or conceal it,**_

_**But you deal with it and you keep ballin'**_

_**Pour out some liquor, play boy, and we keep ballin'**_

_**Baby we've been living in sin,**_

_**'Cause we've been really in love,**_

_**But we've been living as friends,**_

_**So, you've been a guest in your own home,**_

_**It's time to make your house your own,**_

_**Pick up the phone,**_

_**Come on...**_

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday,_

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_and they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world that I'm coming…_

**_"Ain't no stopping us now" I love that song,_**

**_Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong,_**

**_I thought I told y'all that we won't stop,_**

**_'Til back cruising through Harlem, Viso Blocks,_**

**_It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy,_**

**_Drove me away then embraced me, forgave me,_**

**_For all of my shortcomings, welcome to my homecoming,_**

**_Yeah, it's been a long time coming._**

**_Lot of fights, lot of scars,_**

**_Lot of bottles, lot of cars,_**

**_Lot of ups, lot of downs,_**

**_Made it back, lost my dog,_**

**_(I miss you Big)_**

**_And here I stand,_**

**_A better man,_**

**_(A better man)_**

**_Thank you Lord,_**

**_(Thank you Lord),_**

I'm_ coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday,_

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_and they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world that I'm coming…_

**__**Oh, there he is! Charles was sitting by the drink fountain, talking with a girl of about 17 that looked familiar, as I made my way over to them I realised that it was Nymphadora! I knew Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let me stay away from Hogwarts, without protection, whilst Bellatrix Lestrange was after my blood. But did he have to send Tonks? She was making my father fall for her, and I had to pretend I was alright with this! Argh! The girl was like my sister!"Hello Ch-Dad!" Whoops, I have to call him Dad to his face, I forgot.  
>"Hey, 'Mione!" He grinned and I saw Tonks shake with laughter, her hair taking on an unnoticeable shade of pink, I blushed because he had a piece of lettuce in his teeth! For Merlin's sake, I am going to have to take on Bella's role of taking care of our father, as she had done so whilst I sat numerous tests at Hogwarts. "<em>Hmm, I wonder if the Cullen's have returned to Forks.<em>"  
>"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" I turned to Tonks, wanting to know what I had to call her in her muggle form.<br>"You can call me Tonks, but my name is Nymphadora." She replied with a wink. So, Tonks is using her real name, strange she hates the name Nymphadora.  
>"Well, Tonks, it's been a pleasure to meet you, are you going to Forks High this year? I'm starting as a junior."<br>"Really! Me too!" I laughed and said,  
>"Would you like a ride?" Looking to my father for confirmation, he nodded as did Tonks, quite vigorously might I add.<p>

The car ride was quite uneventful, Charles was never one for small talk, for that I am grateful, Tonks would, or could have let something slip about Hogwarts and then I'd have to return to 12 Grimmauld Place, and listen to Sirius complain all day about his deranged cousin. As soon as we reached the house, Tonks whispered _Depulso_ to push the luggage up to the bedroom that I was staying in. I thanked her and told her where to meet me at school tomorrow and with that she left. I picked up Kari's cage and set it on the rocking chair that was sat in the corner of the room. I heard Charles coming up, so I threw my invisibility cloak over the cage and pretended to unpack. He placed a plate of pizza on the desk and left without a word. I yelled thanks to him and laid down on the bed, dreading the day that was to come. I closed my eyes and heard someone whisper, "Sleep, Bella, sleep."


	2. School never ends well

I sat up in bed, slapping my hand down on my alarm clock to cease the continuous _beep_. I sighed as I twisted out of bed, walking over to where Kari would be sleeping, had I imagined the voice from last night, I couldn't have, because someone, or something had been in my room last night, the window was open, but last night I distinctly remember closing it, before I put Kari down. Well, I'm alone and awake now, better get dressed before I'm late for my first day of school. Walking over to close the window, I saw a glossy, silver Volvo parked down the road. I shrugged my shoulders, pushed the window down and then turned to my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a bright red top that says _You just wasted 20 seconds of your life reading this!_ in black and my red peep-toe pumps. I put the outfit on, brushing out my hair so that the ringlets fell down my shoulders and back. I applied a small amount of mascara and eye-liner, before walking out of the bedroom. I grabbed a Pop-tart and walked out of the door. Only to see a tall, but sort of lanky boy standing in the driveway in front of the Volvo I had seen earlier. "_Edward_." I heard Bella gasp, his head shot up, he looked at me and smiled, he put out his hand as if, he was pulling me in for an embrace. I stepped forward, unwillingly when I saw Tonks in the Weasley's muggle car. I smiled grateful for the escape, as I stepped around him and into Tonks' car.  
>"Who was that!" She practically screamed, her eyes widening when she looked in the back-view mirror, only to be met with the sight of his car driving behind us.<br>"Edward Cullen. He attends Forks High School, is 17, has 2 brothers, Jasper and Emmett and 2 sisters,Rosalie and Alice, he was adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen and is a vampire." I heard the words coming out of my mouth but in Bella's voice. "He is also Isabella's ex-boyfriend." This time it was my own voice.  
>"Oh." Was Tonks response. I laughed, then the school parking lot came into view and I saw that the cars were all very old looking, except for a bright red Jeep and the silver Volvo, at least we wouldn't stand out. Then I noticed Tonks had metamorphosed into me! She was wearing the exact same thing as me! I guess we were posing as twins. I stepped out of the car, which Tonks had parked next to the Jeep, earning gasps from the driver and passengers of the Jeep. I noticed they all looked very familiar, "<em>Of course they do! They're the Cullen's! The big one is Emmett, the blonds are Rosalie and Jasper and the hyper-active-miny-pixie is Alice. They are all vampires so be careful! Oh by the way Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna say hi!"<em> Bella's voice screamed in my head, I looked up at the from where I had been pretending to examine my map, when the pixie, or Alice, as Bella had said her name was, jumped at me! I pushed her off with as much force as possible. I hissed under my breath, "Stay away from me, or I will hex you into oblivion! You got it?" She nodded with a sad look in her eye, as did the rest of them, all except the blonde female, Rosalie, she was smiling at me. I walked over to her and said, "We are going to be the best of friends, I can tell!" Alice growled at us. I tutted at her and said, "Jealousy gets you nowhere fast, Alice." Smiling I walked away with a shocked Tonks and a happy Rosalie.  
>"Omigosh Bella! I can't believe you're back! You look so different! Edward has been dying to see you again, are you goi-" I interrupted her gushing with a finger to her lips.<br>"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. My name isn't Bella, yes I am aware I look different from Isabella, but yet similar am I not correct?" She nodded, "Well, that is because she is my twin, my name is Her-"  
>"Her TWIN! Isabella Marie Swan did NOT have a twin!" Edward appeared beside us, and boy, was he mad.<br>"Oh well you see, her name is Isabella Lily Granger, I am her twin sister Hermione Jean Granger, and I suggest you move out of my way before I do something that I will regret!" Tonks gasped at my last few words knowing all too well what happened the last time I said that, I was nearly expelled from Hogwarts because I transfigured Draco Malfoy into a ferret and he wouldn't transfigure back! So if that were to happen to Edward, lets just say, not a lot of girls would be drooling over him, not that I can see why they do in the first place.

My first class was with Rose, Spanish, I don't see the point of learning it, especially if like me and Tonks, you have a British accent! Spanish was way too easy anyway!

My second class was with Alice, but she wasn't talking to me yet, thank Merlin! It was English, I was really starting to miss Hogwarts and it's classes now.

Third class was with Emmett and Rose, it was Art, (AN: I'm getting bored of writing the classes so time skip to lunch!) and it was easy!

The bell rang for Lunch and I walked with Rose and Tonks to the table where the Cullens were seated, I placed my bag, with my wand inside, on the table next to Rose's bag and we went over to the line to order, Rose, Tonks and I all ordered a small salad and soda. We carried our meals to the table and Tonks sat beside Alice, Rose sat beside Emmett, leaving the only place for me to sit was next to Edward. I growled under my breath at them, I looked up at Edward when I heard a chuckle, I raised an eyebrow and then Alice said,  
>"Heramon, would you like to stay at our house tonight? It may seem scary to be staying at a vampire's house but trust me you will have so much fun!"<br>"Alice, it's pronounced Her-MY-ON-E ok? And where will I sleep if I accept?" Raising an eyebrow at Edward again who let out another deep chuckle.  
>"In Edward's room, of course! Also, I'm just going to call you, 'Mione. OK?"<br>"Fine, I'll see you tonight."  
>"No. You will drive home with us. Nymphadora has agreed to take the car to her house and Jasper and Emmett will pick her up. Ok?" I sighed knowing that I would not get a say in this. I looked at Tonks, she looked just about ready to kill Alice.<br>"My name is Tonks, not Nymphadora! I hate that name!" She hissed furiously. I laughed. Tonight would be eventful.


	3. Surprise, surprise!

I sighed as I stepped into Alice's car, hoping that either Charles needed me straight after school, or Emmett and Jasper get lost trying to find the house, then I could go pick Tonks up and just stay there! I shook my head and stared out the window, when my new mobile phone vibrated. _Isabella_ was flashing on the screen. I pressed the button to get to my messages and read the new one from Isabella, _'Mione, _it read, _Harry had a vision, Lord Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts! Harry, Ron, Ginny and I are all going to Forks, via portkey. So we need you to meet us behind __**Taqueria Santanna**__. You can find it can't you? Be there by __**8:45pm**__ ok? Lots of love from us all, Bella. :)_ I gasped, Isabella was coming here! Rosalie snatched the phone from my hand and read the message. "Who are Harry, Ron and Ginny? Oh, and why does it say that Bella is coming back to Forks? Did you get Tonks to send you that?" Alice squealed in excitement and just about shouted, " Bella IS coming back! I saw it earlier but didn't want to tell anyone in case she changed her mind!" A grin set on Alice's face, whereas Rosalie's perfect smile was replaced by a scowl. Edward's mouth dropped open at the news, "Best close your mouth before you attract flies." I smirked as I spoke. How long did it take to get there, 'coz I was starting to get bored! A huge, and I mean HUGE, white house came into view just as I was contemplating jumping out of the car. I smiled at the thought of Tonks and seeing this, this mansion! None of them would be able to get her into this house, because unlike me, she hates extravagant things. A giggle escaped my lips and I looked up from the seat to see Edward staring at me, like he felt the same way I did, like he couldn't be away from me. I rolled my eyes at Bella's mental gag at the last thought. Edward raised his perfectly arched eyebrow, causing his perfect forehead to crease- hold on, perfect? What has gotten into me?- I smirked at him and shoved the car door open, dreading this just as much as I'm sure Tonks and the gang were. I walked to the door and as it opened, just about dropped dead in shock, because standing in front of me, was a woman that looked exactly like Harry!


End file.
